monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Catty Noir's Fierce Rockers diary
Cover I didn't give up fame so you could disrespect my privacy by reading my diary. March 25th Headmistress Bloodgood asked me to purrform a charity concert in a couple of weeks. I'm so thrilled! One of the other students will sing a duet with me. It was my idea to hold a talent concert to get everyone excited about the concert. After the talent show, there will be a vote for who the rest of the school would like to see purrform with me. There are so many talented students.. I can hardly wait to find out who it will be. Maybe Drac or Frankie.. or Cleo or Clawdeen.. or maybe Deuce and Clawd! How grave would that be? March 31st There has been a strange week. I've noticed Toralei acting.. I want to say helpful, but that seems almost too unbelievable! I've witnessed her polishing chess pieces and redocorating other monster's lockers! I even saw her cut the crusts off cucumber and scream cheese sandwiches and serve them to the Homecoming Committee! She cleaned the cobwebs out of Draculaura's belfry and dusted in the catacombs! I know she's signed up for the talent show, but the one thing I haven't seen her do is practice. Not that it would help much.. that poor kitty couldn't sing her way out of a paper bag she's gotten her big head stuck in. April 1st Oh my ghoulness! Toralei won the talent contest! How is that even possible? Couldn't monsters hear what I was hearing? Maybe everyone has a head cold and their ears are stuffed up? But that can't be, because I saw some had their hands over their ears while she was screeching.. I mean singing. Was this some kind of April Ghouls joke? I guess the joke is on me because I have to purrform with her tomorrow. I'll go talk to the Audio/Visual Club - they're in charge of making sure all of the sound equipment is working well for the concert. Maybe I can get them to turn down her mic or something. Or maybe, I can get the Computer Science club to auto-tune her voice so she sounds like she can actually CAN sing! No reason not to help her sound good. This is a charity event after all. April 2nd Well, that was a purrformance that won't soon be forgotten! I don't know what went wrong, but somehow I ended up with the mic that was specially rgged to make sure Toralei wailed at least somewhat on key. Instead, her mic blasted the audience while I sounded like I had a harmonica in my throat. I had to throw it down and sing as loud as I could. But the audience seemed to take a bite from her energy, and they clapped and sang along. Ghoufriend may miss a few.. ok, most of the notes, but she certainly loves to purrform and it shined through tonight! And she was sooo happy! It really is a clawsome feeling to make some other monster's screams come true! Category:Doll diaries Category:Catty Noir logs